Meu Destino
by Sayonara Solitiare
Summary: Com a morte do santo padre o mundo esta proximo de um colapso. Só um homem pode deter essa destruição mas... Será que ele consegirá? AU SS Comentem Por Favor! Capitulo 2 On ALELUIA!
1. Default Chapter

Notas: ""Fala

´´Pensamentos

Boa leitura!

Prólogo

_"Vim, como mensageiro da verdade e da esperança, para confirma-los na fé e lhes deixar uma mensagem de reconciliação em Cristo._

_João Paulo II. Viagem a Cuba. 1998"_

_Vaticano_

Estavam todos apreensivos no recinto.

Este dia talvez fosse um dia definitivo para o futuro da humanidade, o dia que selaria o destino de todos os seres humanos.

João Paulo II estava em estado terminal, a semanas sua saúde estava em declíneo.

Agora ele estava internado alternando entre momentos e lucidez e sonolencia.

A porta de carvalho alta e bem feita foi aberta um tanto quanto bruscamente.

Vicente, um cardeal relativamente novo olhou para cada um de seus irmãos de celibato.

Estava em pranto, os outros ao notarem-lhe estas feições entraram em pranto também. A fatidica noticia estava confirmada.

O santo padre. Karol Josef Wojtyla. O papa João Paulo II.

Acabara de morrer...

Um velho cardeal acabara de deixar o recinto, o rosto enrrugado, os labios secos e os olhos vermelhos denunciavam o pranto recente.

Lentamente este se dirigiu ao dormitorio.

Entrou no quarto e trancou a porta.

Retirou do criado mudo um telefone celular. Não era permitido aos cardeais usarem celulares.

Mas este era um caso de urgencia extrema.

As mãos tremulas devidas ao Mal-de-Parkinson, as lagrimas ainda vinham incessantes aos olhos.

Discou os numeros que havia desejado nunca discar.

Ouviu o telefone tocar uma vez e depois uma voz forte e fria atender.

"Alô".

Xiao Lang Li estava caminhando pela movimentada Hong Kong, seus cabelos castanhos bagunçados se movimentavam a mais leve brisa, espalhando o gostoso odor de seu xampu.

Não demonstrava mas estava apreensivo. Quem consegisse visualizar os olhos deste homem de mais de um metro e oitenta por detras das lentes do oculos escuros veria isto com clareza.

Não se importava com os olhares apaixonados ou sorrisos indiscretos que as garotas na rua lhe dirigiam.

Estava acostumado.

Sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso da calça, colocou-o no ouvido e atendeu.

"Alô".

Do outro lado da linha ouviu uma respiração pesada e soluços.

Levantou o pulso direito colocado de frente para sí. Verificando que horas eram.

"E então?"

Ouviu uma voz rouco e chorosa do outro lado da linha.

"Ele... se foi..." Mais lagrimas.

Xiao Lang sentiu seu estomago se embrulhar. Conhecia aquela sensação.

Medo...

Sem mais palavras desligou o telefone.

Colocou-o no bolso e tirou de dentro do paleto um maço de cigarros Malboro fechado.

Com as mão tremulas abriu-o rapidamente e colocou um cigarrio nos labios.

Com um fosforo acendeu-o, vendo a fumaça que se dissipava no ar.

Já esperava pela morte do santo padre, mas mesmo assim sentiu que ainda não estava preparado para isto.

Não estava preparado para o que teria de fazer agora.

Mas não poderia renegar sua missão.

Resoluto voltou a caminhar tendo em mente apenas uma coisa...

´Não podemos lutar contra nosso destino...´

O velho cardeal fechou o aparelho com dificuldade, sua mão estava ainda mais tremula, se isto lhe fosse possivel.

Sentado na cama apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas e colocou as mãos na cabeça já calva.

Se houvesse uma imagem que descrevesse totalmente a palavra desespero.

Este cardeal neste momento seria ela.

"Agora a ampulheta do destino começou a correr. O futuro do mundo está selado".

Palavras sem sentido para outras pessoas mas que para homens como ele e Li traziam uma verdade profunda.

_Continua..._

E ai Povo! Meu primeiro fic de Card Captor Sakura!

E ai o que acharam do prólogo? Meio curtinho não?Gostara? Não?

Mais uma coisa, se houver qualquer erro nas informações informem-me pois eu não sou muito ligado em assuntos sobre religião.

Bem. De qualquer forma comentem por favor.

Agradeço-os antecipadamente.

Ran Fujimia


	2. Capitulo 1: Ao Japão!

A porcaria do não está aceitando certos caracteres e separações, portanto se o texto parecer meio estranho de se ler a culpa não é minha...

Agradecimentos a:

**Lullaby Night: **Bem... Eu não vou fazer com que o Syaoran seja padre. Na verdade... Ele está bem distante disto XD

**Sayo Amakusa: **Eu vou tentar melhorar neste ponto de paragrafos. É que realmente deixar linhas separadas dá muito mais impacto Espero que este capitulo fique melhor.

**As garotas: **Espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

**Analu:** Bem... sobre o destino dele eu não posso falar nada ainda... é segredo XD. Em breve vou esclarecer qual o _destino_ dele.

**Vampirazinha: **Aqui está o novo capitulo. Desculpe faze-la esperar. É que eu sou mau . Espero que goste deste capitulo.

Ah... mais uma coisa... Perdoem-me os erros de portugues. É que meu editos de texto tá com problema e eu não estou conseguindo que saiam todos os acentos.

Sem mais.

Boa Leitura!

Capitulo 1: Ao Japão!

Sakura estava saindo do trabalho a poucos instantes, soltava os cabelos longos presos em um coque sensualmente, era uma publicitaria já com algum nome em Tokyo.

Não estava no auge de sua profissão mas estava vivendo uma boa fase profissional.

Ageitou a elegante saia negra e sentou-se no seu carro novo.

Com trinta e seis parcelas ainda a serem pagas.

Ligou o som e dirigiu-se calmamente pelas ruas de Tokio, algo a incomodava profundamente, não sabia bem o que era, algo como um mal precentimento assolava a pequena japonesa.

Desde o sabado passado. Desde que os sonhos começaram.

No sabado Sakura ao deitar-se estava com uma enorme enchaqueca, tomou um analgesico qualquer e deitou-se na confortavel cama.

Mal esperava ela o sonho que teria.

Sakura se viu observando a enorme torre de Tokyo. O céu se encontrava em uma cor excentricamente vermelha.

Vermelha como sangue.

Distinguiu alguns corpos de péssoas mortas proximas de sí, estavam em avançado estado de podridão, com larvas em suas feridas e olhos.

Só então notou um vulto de um homem à sua frente. Estranhamente não conseguia distinguir-lhe as feições.

O que chamou a atenção dela foi que o homem portava uma espada.

Correu os olhos por ela e viu que ela estava banhada em sangue, com um longo filete pingando na ponta da lamina. Sentiu medo do homem a sua frente.

Seu pavor apenas see intensificou ao começar a chover.

Não uma chuva qualquer. Chovia sangue. O gosto metalico do sangue estava inundando sua boca.

Na mente de Sakura havia não haviam palavras que descrevessem o pavor que sentia.

A sua frente havia um verdadeiro _Rio de Sangue._

Acordou do transe em que se encontrava ao ver que quase colidiria com um caminhão. Numa manobra de extrema abilidade conseguiu desviar-se do choque inevitavel.

"Filha da Puta! Olha por onde anda! tinha que ser mulher mesmo..." O caminhoneiro de camisa xadres vermelha e boné dos Lakers gritava assim que Sakura passou po ele.

Sakura sentiu o sangue ferver. Tudo bem que estava desatenta mas xinga-la já era de mais. Elevou a musica e ergueu a mão direita, abaixou todos os dedos deixando apenas o do meio ali. Atitude pouco louvavel, com certeza seu pai Fujitaka não iria gostar nada daquilo se visse...

Dane-se, ele não estava ali de qualquer forma.

Inclusive Sakura estava indo visita-lo naquele instante, desde que se mudara para Tokio deixando seu pai e sua mãe sozinhos na casinha amarela que vivem em Tomoeda.

Sabia que estava sendo uma filha ruim negligenciando-os, agora queria redimir-se.

O carro de Sakura roncou alto enquanto esta percorria uma das estradas de Tokio.

Em um dos enormes quartos da mansão Li Xiao Lang mantinha-se envolto a penumbra.

A sua frente havia um tabuleiro Chines antigo, ao centro deste havia um simbolo tipicamente Chines o Yin e o Yang. Haviam no tabuleiro também os cinco principais elementos que regiam a magia. O fogo, a agua, o vento, o trovão, e a terra. Estas formavam um pentograma entre sí tendo elementos secundarios dentro(). E as quatro direções: Norte, Sul, Leste e Oeste. ()

Para qualquer pessoa aquele seria um simples tabuleiro Chines. Bonito. Até mesmo chique. Com certeza seria peça de algum colecionador maluco.

Mas Xiao Lang sabia exatamente qual era a função deste bonito tabuleiro.

Este tabuleiro era usado como um ´caçador´ de entidades magicas e de pessoas que tivessem algum poder magico.

Xiao Lang ajoelhou-se na frente do tabuleiro, mantendo as belas orbes castanhas fechadas ele começou a recitar uma antiga conjuração magica conhecida por poucos nos dias de hoje.

"_Yu ti yu ch´ih shên chien ssû fang _

_Chin mu shui huo t´u lei fêng lei tien shên chien_

_Ch´ing mo pi li_

_Tien kuang chuan_

_Chi chi ju lû Ling!_"()

"As quatro direções do poderes sagrados

Deuses dos relampagos e tempestades eletricas

Que dominam os cinco elementos

As quatro direções dos poderes sagrados

Deuses dos relampagos e tempestades eletricas.

Mostrem-me aquele que trará a morte a Terra!"

O brilho que o tabuleiro emitia iluminou toda a sala, fazendo com que Xiao Lang focaliza-se um mapa Mundi rico em traços e em cores colocado na parede defronte de sí.

Um raio saiu to tabuleiro e atingiu em cheio o Japão, mas precisamente a região de Tokio.

Xiao Lang exibia agora um meio sorriso. "Tokyo... então é para aí que eu vou..."

Fechou o tabuleiro e saiu, deixando a sala novamente na penumbra...

Pegou seu conversivel e dirigiu até o aeroporto internacional. Mal prestou atenção a paisagem.

"Droga!" Olhou para o bilhete que acabara de comprar, o vôo só sairia dali a mais de três horas! Não era o tipo de pessoa paciente.

Xiao Lang pegou um jornal e sentou-se, pensando no que faria durante estas três horas.

Olhou de esgueira e viu uma bela loira, que vinha observando-o. Lembrou-se que vira um motel um pouco antes do aeroporto.

Xiao Lang sorriu lascivamente. Acabara de achar algo para fazer...

"Ohayo!" Acabado o mal humor devido ao caminhoneiro folgado, Sakura voltou a ser a mulher alegre de sempre.

"Filha! Mas que surpresa!" Correu e abraçou o pai, quase fazendo Fujitaka cair.

"Aonde está a mamãe?" Sakura olhou para a sala e encontrou Nadesiko sentada em frente a Televisão.

Sakura viu Fujitaka fazer uma cara triste.

"O que foi?"

"Você não sabe? hoje é o velorio do Papa". Fujitaka levou Sakura até a sala.

A familia de Sakura era muito devota. Talvez Sakura fosse sua unica excessão. Não se importava muito com estes assuntos. Quando soube que o Papa havia morrido não se importara muito.

Nadesko ao que parecia só agora havia notado a filha.

"Nossa! Que saudade!" Abraçou a filha, como sentia falta de ter sua familia junto de sí. Pegou Sakura pela mão e fe-la sentar-se a seu lado.

"Venha. Assista conosco". Sakura um pouco contrariada sentou-se.

Viu um bonito caixão com uma bandeira por cima, e atras dele varios sacerdotes.

O velho sacerdote tinha que se manter forte. Mesmo com as lagrimas pedindo passagem ele se mantinha firme. Assim como os cento e sessenta e três sacerdotes a seu lado.

A unica diferença era que os outros não sabiam do que ele sabia.

Em breve haveria a escolha de um novo Papa.

Isto não mudaria em nada a atual condição da humanidade.

O destino da humanidade já estava traçado.

Era inevitavel.

Sentiu de novo a vontade de chorar. Não choraria. Não diante de tantas pessoas. Não diante de uma transmição em cadeia mundial.

Ah... se eles soubessem...

Xiao Lang olhou para o relogio em seu pulso. Já era quase a hora de seu vôo. Olhou para o quarto em que estava. Era um hotelzinho barato. Seus olhos captaram a figura de mulher sobre a cama.

Dormia como um anjo. Realmente ela deixara Xiao Lang cansado. Se pudesse, estaria deitado naquele exato momento ao lado dela. A mulher era incansavel.

Deixou estes pensamentos de lado para encontrar a calça jogada ao lado da cama. Vestiu-se sem nenhuma pressa, havia algum tempo ainda para o avião sair e ele não estava realmente tão longe assim do aeroporto.

Pegou o pé esquerdo do sapato. A partir de agora o destino de Xiao Lang estava traçado.

Mesmo que quisesse ignorar o destino, uma hora ele iria ter de se cumprir. A verdade era só uma: não queria aquela responsabilidade que desde que nasceu lhe fora designada.

Terminando de calçar o pé direito Xiao Lang dirigiu-se até a cama, apoiando o corpo sobre a mesma.

"Obrigado. Você foi ótima." Beijou-lhe gentilmente os labios, ainda vermelhos e inchados dos momentos de prazeres anteriores partilhados.

Sem mais nada a fazer ali Xiao Lang se retirou, deixando sua companheira deitada dormindo, sonhando com seu amante.

Sakura estava se divertindo muito com a visita. Seus pais haviam contado-na como estava a pacata Tomoeda depois que se mudou. Sobre Touya, seu irmão que a pouco se casara com Kaho, uma mulher que fora professora de bseu irmão quando este era mais novo. Sobre sua infancia...

"Você sabia Sakura que Tomoyo está de mudança?"

"Não". Não sabia. Desde que a prima se mudara para Londres para dirigir uma filial das empresas Daidouji que não via mais a prima. De inicio ainda comunicavam-se por cartas, telefonemas e e-mails mas conforme os anos passavam seu contato com a prima estava ficando cada vez menor, até praticamente cessar. "Para onde é que ela vai desta vez? Estados Unidos?"

Nadesiko apenas riu da pergunta cinica da filha, quando se referia a Tomoyo e as viagens dela, que nunca parava no mesmo lugar. Sakura não perdoava, sempre alfinetando. "Para Tokyo. Parece que Sonomi está com alguns problemas de saude e pediu para que ela viesse ajuda-la com as coisas". Foi Fujitaka que respondeu enquanto limpava a lente do oculos que cismava em ficar embaçada.

"Ahhhhhhhhh. Que bom então!" Sakura deixou um sorriso animado escapar pelos labios ao lembrar da prima louca que ficava fazendo roupas para ela em todo o tipo de ocasião.

"Ela falou que está louca para ver como você está. Quando eu disse a ela que você tinha deixado os cabelos crescerem ela começou a gritar ´Kawaii!´ no telefone". Nadesiko comentou, com uma enorme gota descendo por sua cabeça.

Sakura apenas pode rir, sua prima era louca mesmo...

Olhou para o relogio de parede, estava ficando tarde. Amanhã trabalharia cedo, precisaria de muito descanso.

"Bem...eu tenho que ir". Levantou-se e beijou a face da mãe. "Cuidem-se crianças".

"Espere Sakura, deixe que eu te levo até a porta". Fujitaka levantou-se acompanhando a filha até a porta.

"Não deixe de nós visitar ouviu? Aqui é muito chato sem você e seu irmão". Nadesiko falou enquanto Sakura dirigia-se para a entrada.

"Obrigado pela parte que me toca, Nadesiko". Fujitaka fechou a cara para a esposa. Nadesiko deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

"Pode deixar que eu venho mãe!". Gritou Sakura da porta. "Beijos". Beijou o pai e saiu.

Arrancando com seu carro fez barulho na pacata vizinhança de Tomoeda.

" **Vôo 667 com destino a Tokyo desembarque portão 8"**

Xiao Lang entrou no aeroporto internacional de Tokyo apreensivo.

Finalmente estava no Japão, ali é que o seu e o destino da humanidade seriam consumados. Olhou para os lados, era um lugar bem movimentado aquele. Tendia a odiar lugares assim.

Mastigou mais um amendoim dos que tinha pego com a aeromoça, eram estas pequenas coisas que faziam da viaagem de avião algo aceitavel.

Sem pressa alguma foi buscar sua mala, não existia motivo para pressa.

Apertando a esfera negra que jazia em seu bolso Xiao Lang tinha certeza disso.

Afinal... o que tivesse que acontecer aconteceria...

Fujitaka continuou olhando para a direção que a filha partiu, com toda a certeza deixar um carro na mão de Sakura não era algo muito saldavel. Bem... ele e Touya bem que tentaram ensina-la direito.

Entrou em casa com uma sensação agradavel, ver os filhos sempre deixava Fujitaka com esta sensação, uma sensação nostalgica.

"Ela acabou de... Nadesiko o que foi!" Nadesiko estava dobrada ao chão, com ambas as mãos nas temporas. Fujitaka mais que depressa correu para ampara-la.

"Ele..." Nadesiko tentava falar, mas a dor latejante em sua cabeça dificultava incrivelmente a tarefa. "Ele... chegou...começou..."

"Isto significa que..."

"Sim". Fujitaka foi cortado por Nadesiko.

Fujitaka deu um sorriso triste. "Não a nada que possamos fazer não?" Nadesiko apenas acenou com a cabeça.

"Agora... é inevitavel..."

Ambos se abraçaram fortemente tentando buscar forças um no outro para o que estaria por vir...

Continua...

**Notas:** ()Eu dei uma modificada no tabuleiro de Li, nada demais. Apenas para constar.

()Para quem leu o mangá de SCC inteiro sabe que essa reza que eu coloquei está errada no final. Fazer o que... eu não sei chines. Se alguem souber me mande um e-mail com os dizeres corretos que eu ficarei imensamente grato!

0hhhhhhhhhhh... Mais suspense! E ai gostaram do capitulo 1? não? Mandem comentarios!

Até daqui a quinze dias...

Ran Fujimia.


	3. 2: Por que eu Luto?

Desculpem-me, a postagem desde capitulo demorou muito devido há uma porção de fatores, provas, meu chefe que não dá descanso. Problemas familiares... Enfim uma porção de coisas. Mas aqui estou eu de volta, firme e forte.

Agradecimentos e notas no final do capitulo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo Dois: Por que eu luto?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estava cansado. A maioria das pessoas estariam cansadas se tivessem feito o que ele fez.

Uma faxina das boas em seu novo apartamento de noventa e dois metros quadrados no centro de Tókio.

Xiao Lang enxugou as gotas de suor que deslizavam por sua testa com o antebraço. _'Malditas arrumadeiras... Não fazem nada direito!'._

Esquadrinhou a sala com os olhos, agora sim aquele parecia um apartamento digno de Xiao Lang Li!

Jogou-se por sobre o sofá e ligou o aparelho de televisão.

Mais uma transmissão sobre a escolha do novo Papa. A imagem da fumaça negra saindo da capela sistina demonstrava que a escolha do novo Papa havia sido adiada.

"Dane-se. Agora, tendo ou não se tendo um novo Papa..." Xiao Lang ergueu-se do sofá. Falava para ninguém em especial. "... O destino já foi traçado...".

Preparou-se para sair. Agora já estava em Tókio e também estava bem instalado. Agora vinha a parte mais difícil, descobrir quem era a pessoa a qual as antigas escrituras citavam.

Seria muito difícil fazer isto. Mais precisamente seria um lance de pura sorte, pois se o poder oculto desta pessoa não tivesse despertado ainda Xiao Lang não sentiria aura mágica nenhuma.

Pegou um casaco de inverno e preparou-se para sair. A noite parecia fria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura tentava manter-se quentinha em baixo do edredom rosa, sua cor favorita. Assistia a algum romance barato que passava na TV a cabo.

Realmente as noites em Tókio estavam se tornando enfadonhas e chatas.

É... Alguém precisava urgentemente de um namorado...

Encolheu-se mais por debaixo das cobertas, não havia nada para ser feito no momento. Ela mesma renegara a maioria deles, segundo ela um bando de marmanjos atrás de sexo.

Não adiantava negar... Ultimamente até ela precisava disso.

Resignada a sua solidão noturna. Sakura desligou a televisão e virou de lado tentando achar uma boa posição para dormir.

Bem, ao menos ela achava que iria fazer isso. Se não fosse pelo som incessante do maldito telefone.

"Moshi Moshi..."

"Ohayo Sakura! Nossa! Que voz de sono é essa menina!" Rapidamente Sakura reconheceu a animada voz do outro lado da linha.

"Chiharu...?" Chutou, mesmo sabendo que a resposta seria positiva.

"Isso, isso! Como você está?".

"Ah... né...eu..."

"Continua solteira..." Chiharu conclui fazendo a amiga bufar de raiva do outro lado da linha. "Mas não se preocupe. Hoje mesmo a gente dá um jeito nisso, o que você acha?".

"No que é que você esta pensando hein?" Sakura bem que estava precisando fazer algo diferente do usual estava pronta a aceitar quase tudo...

Alguns minutos depois Sakura estava em frente ao espelho ajeitando a maquiagem que iria usar para a noite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tókio com toda a certeza tinha um esquema climático estranho, Xiao Lang que havia saído vestindo um casaco agora mantinha o mesmo em seu ombro, a camisa verde que usava evidenciava os belos músculos do jovem.

Xiao Lang andava por uma das mais movimentadas avenidas de Tókio, gostava de ver o movimento, o vai e vem de Tókio que, mesmo naquele horário não deixava de ser grande.

Acendeu um cigarro. Mudou seu curso inesperadamente, vendo um parque. Com passos calmos e curtos entrou no parque bem cuidado.

Sentou-se em um dos balanços, erguendo o rosto fitou as estrelas que pairavam por sobre sua cabeça. Deixando que a lua banhasse sua face com seu brilho misterioso.

"O que você quer...?" A pergunta foi feita sem que Xiao Lang retirasse sequer os olhos do céu.

"Vim apenas apreciar o luar..." A figura saiu das sombras, como que do nada. Tinha olhos azuis profundos e indecifráveis, o rosto branco e de traços delicados lhe davam um ar de fidalgo, seus cabelos negros e longos balançavam ao vento e em seu nariz pendia um óculos de armação fina e delicada.

"... Afinal, este pode ser uma das ultimas luas cheias que nós humanos poderemos aproveitar, não é mesmo?" Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios do interlocutor. Um sorriso um tanto quanto cínico e maldoso.

Xiao Lang se ergueu rapidamente do banco. Os olhos agora começando a tomar um leve tom amarelado. "Quem é você?".

"Meu nome..." O homem mantinha o sorriso no rosto, mas percebia-se claramente que ele sorria apenas com os lábios. As orbes azuis estavam frias. "... é Hiragizawa Eriol". O sorriso sumiu.

"O que você quer aqui?" Xiao Lang disse já transformando a esfera negra que carregava bolso em espada. "Diga agora ou se prepare para morrer".

"Calma... calma. Não tenho intenção nenhuma de lutar contra você". Eriol mantinha o sorriso no rosto. "Minha única intenção é verificar se o que está escrito será concretizado". A voz de Eriol assumira um tom de ameaça.

"Então você está contra mim de qualquer forma". Jogando o casaco de lado, Li se colocou em posição de combate, com os olhos fixos no oponente. As orbes antes castanhas agora assumiam um tom amarelo, frio e assustador".

"Bem... se não há outra forma..." De um dos bolsos Eriol puxou algo parecido com uma chave. "Chave que guarda o poder das Trevas. Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós. Ofereça-os e Eriol que aceitou esta missão. Libertasse!" A pequena chave havia transformado-se em um enorme báculo.

"Um mago..." Um sorriso irônico brincava nos lábios do Chinês.

Sem mais palavras Li, ultilizando-se de uma velocidade incrível partiu para cima de seu oponente "... mas isso não fará a menor diferença!".

Ergueu a espada até a altura da cabeça, planejava acabar com o mago com um golpe só, uma morte rápida.

"Escudo!" Para surpresa de Li seu ataque havia sido parado.

Com uma força incrível o corpo de Xiao Lang fora arremessado a uns cem metros de onde estavam.

´Maldito... Que força monstruosa...´ Xiao Lang ergueu-se movendo a espada colocando-a na vertical. ´Magia se contra-ataca com magia...´

Eriol se mantinha imóvel, sabia o que o mago chinês faria. Droga, não poderia atacar daquela distancia, o chinês já havia começado a conjuração, seu tempo era escasso...

Olhou para cima. As nuvens já começavam a se concentrar por sobre suas cabeças. Eriol sabia que tinha a sorte a seu lado, em forma de cartas.

Ainda havia uma chance...

"Lei ti chao lai.

Chi chi ju lû ling

LEI CHI!"

"Eu invoco o Deus do trovão com a máxima Urgência...

De acordo com o pacto estabelecido.

Ataque Relâmpago!"

Como que se os deuses houvessem ouvido, os céus responderam, inúmeros trovões retumbaram pelo céu noturno.

Sem avisos um enorme raio caiu por sobre o mago estrangeiro.

"Terra!".

Xiao Lang abriu os olhos o mais que pode, aquele cara era realmente bom! Viu com espanto quando a terra presente no solo cobriu o mago, impedindo que seu raio atingisse-o.

"Acabaram-se as brincadeiras... Xiao Lang?" Eriol deu um sorriso zombeteiro.

"Não, não... elas apenas começaram...".

Fincando a espada no chão Xiao Lang olhou para o oponente a sua frente.

"Vai criar uma barreira()? Ótimo, assim poderemos lutar com todas as nossas forças".

De dentro de Xiao Lang uma luz verde começou a brilhar, em pouco tempo ela havia envolvido todo o lugar.

"Impressionante Xiao Lang. Mas... por que você criou-a...? Pelo que você cria a barreira...?".

Ignorando a pergunta Xiao lang pegou novamente a espada fincada. "Agora... é para valer!".

"Espada!" Em um instante o báculo de Eriol havia transformado-se em uma bela e fatal espada negra().

"Ahhhh!" Com um grito de rachar os tímpanos Xiao Lang correu em direção do oponente.

O retumbar das espadas era assustador cada um dava o melhor de si. "Diga-me Li, quantas vidas seu clã tirou nos últimos tempos...?" A pergunta ferina proferida pelo mago teve apenas o efeito de enfurecer o chinês mais.

Ambos desferiram um corte transversal, fazendo com que as espadas se chocassem, medindo forças entre si. Os rostos de ambos refletiam desejo de sangue mutuo, os olhos amarelos de Li fitavam os azuis de Eriol com fúria e arrogância, sendo retribuído pelo mesmo olhar por parte do mago estrangeiro. Os rostos perigosamente próximos...

"Aqueles a quem minha família matou eram os que poderiam trazer a desgraça ao mundo... eram os mensageiros dos deuses e dos demônios. Foram mortes necessárias...".

Separaram-se ambos ofegantes e cansados. "Você considera mesmo que matar famílias inteiras, só por que elas tinham uma ínfima probabilidade de serem "hospedeiras". Vamos, eu sei que você também não partilha desta idéia, agora eu mais uma vez lhe pergunto. Pelo que você luta, Xiao Lang Li?"

Agora Xiao Lang havia parado, por que ele lutava? Para que ele matara? Era isto que ele havia transformado-se...? Um simples assassino, matava aqueles que eram mandados...? Ele que quando criança fora ensinado nas artes místicas e no cristianismo, tudo para proteger aqueles que ele amava quando aquele momento chegasse... mas...? Quem ele amava? E aqueles a quem ele matou? Será que não haviam pessoas que os amassem...?

Xiao Lang caiu com os joelhos no chão, quem aquele mago pensava que era...? Remoer com sua mente, mostrar o monstro que ele havia se tornado e que sempre tentara ignorar... Estava esgotado... Não fisicamente... Não! Mas sua mente e seu espírito estavam...

Xiao Lang só notou o quão próximo o mago estava de si quando sentiu os dedos macios e frios do mago erguendo seu rosto.

"Você sempre foi usado não é mesmo Xiao Lang? Eles usaram tudo... Seu corpo, sua força, seu espírito, sua humanidade, sua bondade, seu coração..." Eriol sentia-se compadecido, aquela criança era uma das crianças que decidiriam o destino da humanidade... Ele podia ver a alma das pessoas, desde que o chinês desembarcara em Tókio havia sentido sua presença, assim como quando o viu a primeira vez pode ver sua alma, sua aura, a principio havia assustado-se com o que vira, a aura daquele rapaz tinha o formato de asas, como as deu um anjo... Ou de um demônio...

Só pela presença ele já sabia quem era o jovem, aquele era o prodígio dos Li, Xiao Lang, aquele que desde a mais tenra idade teve que carregar mais responsabilidade que a maioria dos homens seriam capazes de suportar.

Mas o que o assustara mesmo fora à alma. Nunca havia visto uma alma como aquela, mesmo nos tempos antigos, das guerras. Ele via que a alma dele deixava um rastro de sangue... E lagrimas...

"Você odeia os humanos não é?" Eriol abaixou-se ficando frente a frente com Li, não foi necessária uma resposta do jovem, aqueles olho amarelos não eram capazes de mentir. "Eles lhe tiraram tudo o que era mais importante para você não é mesmo. Seu pai, sua alma imaculada..."

Deu um sorriso complacente. "Mas... mesmo assim você fazia aquilo que eles mandavam, para não entristecê-la não é? Mesmo que cada vez que você matava um pouco de você mesmo era destruído E... para se proteger... para não chorar mais... você foi deixando para trás suas emoções, seu coração... Mantendo apenas desprezo, arrogância e cinismo..."

Aproximou o rosto do rosto do chinês, encostando os lábios em sua orelha...

"Não se preocupe, eu vou livrar-lhe deste sofrimento..."

Eriol pronunciou mais algumas palavras, mas estas foram tão baixas que até mesmo a leve brisa as levou, impossibilitando-nos de escutá-las.

Em instantes, o corpo de Xiao Lang havia caído no chão, inerte.

A barreira criada por ele havia sido desfeita, todos os estragos que haviam sido feitos dentro dela haviam sido minimizados, não desapareceram.

"Isso aconteceu por ele não ter um motivo para erguê-la..." Como resultado parte do parque havia sido destruída.

Eriol voltou seus olhos para o corpo do chinês ao chão. "Espero, que ela lhe dê um motivo. Que lhe mostre o significado da palavra amor..."

Então desapareceu, como se nunca estivesse estado ali...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Droga, droga, droga! À noite de Sakura poderia resumir-se a esta única palavra, droga. Ir aquele tal clube que Chiharu indicara em primeiro lugar fora uma das piores idéias que já tivera. Lá era muito barulhento e muito lotado para seu gosto.

Quando entrou achou que iria ser devorada os homens pareciam que a viam apenas como um pedaço de carne. Não podia ficar um segundo sozinha que já vinha algum com um papinho furado.

E agora para completar estava sozinha, no meio da noite, próximo a um parque totalmente mal iluminado e com um pneu furado.

"Realmente Sakura... sua vida é uma droga..."

E o pior é que ela tinha estepe. Só não conseguia trocar o maldito pneu.

Olhou para o fim da rua e viu uma cena estranha, um homem estava vindo em sua direção.

´Finalmente! Meu príncipe encantado!' Sakura pensava com os olhinhos brilhando.

Foi ai que reparou na forma como o homem andava, ele estava meio que cambaleando. Parecia um bêbado. "Oh não! Seqüestro! Ele vai me matar!" A 'valente' Sakura estava desesperada, queria correr para longe mas... Não queria deixar seu carro novinho ali, ainda por cima por que não havia pagado-o ainda.

Então como que por mágica o homem caiu. No meio da rua.

Será que havia morrido? A curiosidade aguçada de Sakura perguntava insistentemente. Decidiu averiguar.

Estranho... O homem parecia ser jovem... E pelo porte parecia ser muito bonito. Mas o que Sakura mais estranhou eram as roupas. Suas roupas eram caríssimas, talvez este homem havia sido atacado...

"Umm... senhor...está tudo bem?" Com um pouco de medo Sakura começou a balançar o corpo do homem, a principio levemente ms gradualmente aumentando a força, até ouvir um pequeno gemido.

"Ah! Que bom! O senhor não morreu!" Ajudou o homem a se levantar. Foi ai que percebeu que ele não era tão velho quanto achara. Devia ter a sua idade, e era muito bonito, com olhos castanho e cabelos bagunçados.

Levou-o até o carro, fazendo-o deitar-se no banco com muito custo, ele era muito pesado.

Não sabia por que fazia aquilo só sabia que era algo que devia fazer, sua mãe desde que era criança havia ensinado-a a ajudar as outras pessoas, assim mesmo sua cabeça sendo contra, ela iria ajudá-lo.

Mas era realmente difícil soltar aqueles malditos parafusos. Sakura agora amaldiçoava o mecânico que havia apertado aqueles malditos parafusos.

Foi com surpresa que Sakura sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e o homem que acabara de ajudar perguntar-lhe. "Precisa de ajuda?" Com uma voz grave que fez o coração da pequena japonesa estremecer e com o sorriso mais meigo do mundo.

Sem resistência alguma o desconhecido trocou o pneu furado pelo novo, com Sakura que observava-o desde que ele começara a tarefa ficara impressionada, com a luz da lua refletindo-se no semblante do desconhecido Sakura pode ver o quão bonito este era, os traços eram másculos mas que ainda assim cultivavam um pouco de placidez, era forte, isso sakura teve certeza ao vê-lo soltar os parafusos como se estes fossem de papel.

Terminada a tarefa Sakura viu-o virar-se para si. "Obrigado! E... a propósito meu no me é Sakura Kinomoto. Prazer em conhecê-lo senhor..." Disse a japonesa esticando o braço, o homem apertou-lhe a mão e então seus olhos ficaram primeiramente arregalados, depois obscureceram-se.

"Eu..." Os olhos castanhos buscaram os verdes. "Eu... não sei..." Havia dor nos olhos dele...

...Continua...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Notas: ()É... Eu estava sem idéias quanto a essa cena, e como estamos falando de SCC nada como usar um outro anime do Clamp como fonte.

()A espada eu achei mais correto modificá-la de acordo com o mago. O Eriol não iria ficar muito legal usando a espada rósea e fofinha da Sakura não é?

Ohayo agradeço aos comentários referentes ao capitulo anterior. Espero que tenham apreciado este, não vou fazer agradecimentos especiais neste capitulo pois estou sem tempo. Mas Agradeço a todas as reviews de coração.

Mais uma coisa.

Aqui termina a parte 1 de Meu Destino.

Eu decidi dividir esta fic por sagas. É eu sei... É frescura O.o mas assim mesmo eu achei que assim ia ficar melhor.

Bem é só isso.

Até mais.

Ran Fujimia 


End file.
